theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm "Alec" (Elias) Hagman
Malcolm "Alec" Hagman is a 12 year old Mole, whom belongs to a rich family of his mansion rich home on a hill in Elmore, whom had belonged to his mother and father, he had 500 brothers and sisters, they where mega rich, he is in Mrs Simian's class, he is good friends to Gumball, Darwin, and Rob and nearly everyone. Personality. Malcolm on the other hand carries a Napoleonic Wars Baker Rifle, and all of his family wore the 95th Rifles uniform, similar to that in the Major Sharpe Series, he once stabbed a bully named Harold Webb who died of his wounds in hospital, Malcolm was sent to Elmore Junior High as a punishment by the Goverment of Schools, he was put in the same class as Gumball was, Mrs Simian, however he became good friends with Gumball, Darwin, Rob, and Leslie too, nearly everyone loves him because he gives out the money to the poor, he has a like to Teri, Malcolm is a nice guy, but can get overheaded. Malcolm is a funny man tells jokes and even copies peoples voices for a laugh, Relationships Family Manwell Hagman. In "The Greeting" it is revealed that Malcolm accutley cares for his father and so does he, his father is the Captain of the 95th Rifles and the Hagman's, this was a near basis to Richard Sharpe of the Sharpe series, voiced by (Sean Bean) he seems like he doesn't want Malcolm to leave the Rifles, but he does understand he doesn't like killing for a living, and he respects that, he knows that his full time job one day will be the Surburben Elitric Railway to bring passingers to villiages and back. sadley one day, when Manwell spotted the farmland tresspassing on their land, Manwell along with five others charaged at the Gritz's, James Hagman was shot, and Gordon died while trying to save Manwell, just before Malcolm was about to be shot by Mr Gritz, Manwell shot him two times, but before Mr Gritz died, he shot Manwell Hagman, and both died on the battlefield (with the exeption of Malcolm, Ilya and Henry) however after his death, Malcolm would one day at School not act funny, and was crying about his father's death, everyone felt sorry for Malcolm, including Gumball, Jean Hagman. Jean is a good mother to Malcolm, trusts and respects him, Friends. Gumball Watterson. Malcolm seems to be good friends with Gumball, like in "The Mole" when he met him at his locker, and the two deveopled a big friendship, he seems to understand Malcolm's laughs, and has also giggled at him, Darwin Watterson. Darwin is Malcolm's friend, despite being the brother to Gumball, he is trustworthey and respectful, (Even though he is 10 and Gumball is 12) he once made fun of him at start about saying. as what Gumball told him, "Here is Darwin, he`s a fish" as to what Malcolm told him, he made some fun of him, Darwin thought it a great joke, Rob Rob is Malcolm's best friend, and demeanour and mentor, teaches Malcolm the life of the world, despite being rather respectful to Malcolm, he tells him his father was once a Mercenary that fough in the Congo, with the Simbaz, and got the dimonds to be brought to the president, Rob is kind trustworthy and experenced, In "The Deputation" he gave Malcolm a Deputation to tell Prinble Brown not to send him away, and the minster told him one day at the cafeteria, he respected his feelings, and let Malcolm stay at Elmore Junior High, Leslie Not much is told about Leslie, but however he is great friends quite a lot, although however he admires him sometimes, he thinks Malcolm is rather funny like, Penny Fitzgerald Penny is considered to be great friends with Malcolm Hagman, although with Gumball he always tells her about her boyfriend and future what she and Gumball must do, she respects his honor and trust, Carmen Carmen is Malcolm's friend because he saved her life from Tina Rex who was going to eat her alive, Malcolm saved her life and shot Tina, although Tina didn't die he saved her from death, this earned he and Carmen a friend as well, Bannana Joe Apperantly he and Joe tend to laugh their heads off, but often Malcolm mocks his voice and copies him to make his friends laugh, Bannana Joe thinks he has quite a good voice and think if he was a robot, even so that is never, because Malcolm has a robotic Tancle that was put in to his voice box to sound more, Bannana Joe is a great friend to Malcolm, Tobias Wilson. He and Tobias are great friends but he mainley gives him money quite a lot, that means both match to being rich, which is why everyone loves him for giving money to his friends, but Tina and Jamie arn't, Tobias is a great friend although nothing is never heard, he was been seen quite often with him and Rob quite a lot, Carrie Carrie is a friend of Malcolm, they arn't boyfriend and girlfriend since he likes Teri as mentioned later, she and him tend to prank people a lot, mainly they would often be called, "The Troller's" because of their teasing behaviour to pranking Princible Brown in his office, like prank calling him saying, "Hey Nigle Brown do you have prince albert in a can" he grows angry but doesn't know it was Malcolm pranking him, Carrie and he tend to prank people but not their friends for unknown results, It is told they like to talk about when Malcolm dies he won't go to the underworld he will go to heaven with Teri, that makes them best too friends, Masami However he and Masami can talk often but she thinks he is funny, however he tells her when becoming her friend, "I don't like people for money" which she likes, Masami so called thinks he is cute although she likes him as a friend, but tells her you cannot fall in love with Alan because of Carmen with him, he told her, "You shall find someone nice someday" which she and him are friends, she thinks he is cool when rich, Alan Nothing is said about Alan, he is a friend of him, but he talks sometimes, he tells her about he and Carmen will marry someday, and Alan was surprised of Malcolm, he told him "Who do you like" but at that time Malcolm said, "No one yet Alan" but until the time with Teri he helped him so he can impress her feelings, Alan thinks Malcolm is cool, Bobert He and Bobert are quite some friends he tells him "I think you are smarter than everyone" which helps earn them the trust of friends, Molly Molly is a great friend, although however they are seemed to talk sometimes, Love Interests. Teri, Malcolm has a like to Teri but had to hide his feelings at first, he was afriad she would not feel the same, according to her mind, it was said, ("Oh Malcolm he is funny and cute! I want to tell him how I feel") and she placed her hands to her heart meaning she liked him, as secret, She started off as friends, when Malcolm made friends with the girls, including Carmen, (Whom had saved from Tina Rex) Penny, Masami, Molly, and Carrie as well, Teri became his friend, she giggles with him and laughs whenever Malcolm had done funny voices, Like Chris Hanson's had, or whenever he did funny movemets, and teased her, which she understood Moles how funny they where, he told her in "BFF Forever" "Teri it is ok if you are nice anyway, you don't need to be nervous and scared, I trust you" also in "The Sad Day" after the death of Manwell Hagman, his father, he wasn't laughing he was crying at School, Teri was feeling rather sorry for Malcolm, and she gave him a cuddle by saying, "It's ok Malcolm, It's ok." she like all of Mrs Simian's class partook in Malcolm's dad's funeral, as Gumball began to cry, Teri along with Penny holded Gumball sholder, Teri did the same with Malcolm, in "Ashes" she giggled when Malcolm was singing "A Jar of Dirt" and swinged on the lamp post, shw was impressed when he hit Tina Rex and smashed her into the School's hallway walls, In "The Crush" Malcolm she was getting super close with him, she called him a sweetypie as she and Masami walked by, Malcolm was shocked and paused for 5 minutes, never saying a word, then in Mrs Simian's class, she flew the paperplane to Malcolm saying, "Hey Malcolm you smell nice" a nice letter from Teri as she giggles to him, Malcolm had to reseve some help from all of the School Stuidents, which agreed to help him, onceday Malcolm's chance came, and Gumball and Darwin and Rob, whatched Malcolm impress Teri, he showed her his funny tricks and voices, but before he did the last one, he told Teri, "(To himself) oh I must do it, (he was shy but told her anyway) Teri, I know this is gonna sound bad, (Teri looked surpriesed and worried) Teri, (he spoke shyly) I,I like you and I have feelings for you, ever since I met you on the first day I always dreamed about you, I like you more than a friend" he told her, Teri was happy, she said, "You like me more thant a friend, Oh Malcolm, I feel the same for you, I tried to tell you" and the two soon hugged, however Malcolm wasn't used to cuts, but a small paper cut scrashes his arm, but Malcolm doesn't seem to care, he only has one tear drooping from his eye, he and Teri are now boyfriend and girlfriend, he has told her he will someday kiss her and take her on a date. Enemys The Fat Controller. The Fat Controller is Malcolm's worst enemy, however he once thought of him a cool person, but found out that he dumped his friend Leslie in the sea, he told him "Its time we appear Revelutuionery" and they did, however he told everyone in Elmore about The Fat Controller's behaviour, one night durring Parents evening, He came to kill he and Leslie and everyone, he holded a gun at him at some point, Malcolm tricked him and he knew he wasn't gonna fall for it, unfortunantly Rob his friend kills The Fat Controller with his Halo game Energy Sword and slices The Fat Controller in half, resluting a victory, Malcolm thanked his friend Rob for all his help, "Oh it was nothing" he said to Malcolm. Tina Rex. Tina Rex is Malcolm's enemy because she tries to attack him, Malcolm always points a gun at her, so means he is able to help out stop Tina from doing this, to a student whenever he came under attack, Jamie She is his worst enemy due to being rude and implolite, he hits her oneday and throws her into the boys toilet for bullying Malcolm and this learned her a lession, Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes